bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Hana Shimura
|romaji = Shimura Hana |gender = Female |status = Deceased |family = Kotaro Shimura (Father, deceased) Nao Shimura (Mother, deceased) Tenko Shimura (Younger Brother) Chizuo (Maternal Grandfather; deceased) Mako (Maternal Grandmother; deceased) Nana Shimura (Paternal Grandmother, deceased) Unnamed Paternal Grandfather (Deceased) |debut = Chapter 222 }} |Shimura Hana}} was the older sister of Tenko Shimura and the granddaughter of Nana Shimura. Not much is known about her currently, except that she died when her brother's Quirk went out of control. Appearance Hana was a young girl with dark, medium-length hair that she wore up in pigtails on the sides of her head, short bangs that hung halfway down her forehead, and two shoulder-length, thick strands of hair left out to frame her face. She had dark, cat-like eyes that slanted inwards and towards the middle of her face. She wore a plain light-colored T-shirt with stripes around the sleeve cuffs and collar. Personality Not much is known about her personality, but she appeared to have a fascination with her grandmother. She seemed to be on friendly terms with Tenko Shimura, her brother. This was seen when she made him promise to be a hero with her and always held his hand. However, despite her apparent love for her brother, she was shown to be selfish at times, accusing her brother of finding the photo of Nana in their father's office, when she had been the one to show it to him, simply to avoid getting in trouble. However, she only did this out of fear of punishment from her father, as she knew he'd abuse her like he did her brother. Also, she was very remorseful for selling out her brother and tried to apologize for telling on him. History At some point in the past, she discovered a picture of her grandmother with her father. She later showed the picture to her brother, Tenko. She promised to always support her brother in his dream of being a hero. However, when her father discovered she went in his office, she said it was Tenko out of fear of being abused by him and watched as he took his anger out on her brother. Later that evening, a guilty Hana tried to apologize to her brother for selling him out and ran to check on him after he started to act strange. However, she reacted in horror at seeing their dead dog and tried to call out to their mother only for Tenko to grab her and accidentally kill her with his newly manifested Quirk. Tenko would then go on to accidentally slaughter the rest of their family, leaving Tenko as the only surviving member. The only thing that remained of Hana were her hands that Tenko now going by Tomura Shigaraki wears on his villain costume. Her lonely brother would go on to be the successor of All For One, the very villain who killed their grandmother. Relatives Trivia *Hana shares the same name and bears resemblance to a younger from Horikoshi's previous work, Oumagadoki Zoo. *The kanji in her name means "flower". References Site Navigation pl:Hana Shimura Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Deceased Category:Civilians Category:Shimura Family